


The Monster Nine

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Мистическая AU. Команда мугивар - команда сверхъестественных существ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Nine

Уже потом Брук узнаёт, что слава об этом корабле ходила по всему Раю.  
"Дьявольский корабль". Невозможное судно, ведомое волей морских демонов, внущающее страх всем мореходам. Корабль, на палубу которого не ступит ни один человек в здравом уме.  
\- Нами, - ноет капитан, - долго ещё до острова?  
\- Ты спрашивал пять секунд назад! - от раздражения её силуэт слегка колеблется, рыжие огоньки глаз отражаются в стекле Лог Поса. Кицуне в принципе не отличаются спокойным нравом, а ничто не бесит их и без того вспыльчивого - во всех смыслах - навигатора больше, чем нытьё Луффи. Впрочем, не только её.  
\- Что за нетерпеливый идиот, - вполголоса замечает сидящий рядом с ней кок. Тоже дьявольский лис, только полукровка, генко с чёрной, словно смоль, шерстью. И лучше быть как можно дальше от разгневанного Санджи, когда его в пылу сражения охватывает такое же чёрное пламя.  
Робин, подняв глаза от книги, сдержанно улыбается. Ей нравится слушать шутливые перебранки сокомандников. Обычно призраки не очень-то любят людей, особенно такие, как Робин - неупокоенные мононоке, чья жажда довести до конца дело дело своей жизни слишком сильна, чтобы душа покинула этот мир. Не раньше, чем свершится справедливость и мир узнает правду, не раньше, чем все виновные понесут заслуженное наказание.  
Наверное, поэтому они так хорошо ладят с Фрэнки - слишком похожие истории жизни и смерти, слишком большое желание защитить то, ради чего погибли их близкие.  
Плотник в беседе не участвует. Он в мастерской, вторые сутки подряд без перерыва трудится над новым оружием. В чём главное преимущество зомби - они не знают усталости.  
\- Эй, эй! - на палубу неуклюже, проехавшись носом по доскам, приземляется Усопп. Конечно, считается, что тэнгу отлично умеют летать - но Усоппа трудно было назвать типичным представителем данного племени. - Земля!  
\- Ну наконец-то! - повисший на мачте Луффи тут же скатывается вниз. - Зоро, ты слышал?!  
\- Угу, - зеленоволосый демон-они потягивается, предвкушающе щёлкает клыками. - Хорошо. Давненько я не разминался.  
\- Зоро, не забывай, тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, раны ещё не полностью зажили! - словно из ниоткуда возникает Чоппер, обличительно тыкает в него лапой. - Я не хочу снова сшивать тебя по кусочкам! Если будет действительно серьёзный противник - оставь его другим!  
\- Воот, тануки дело говорит, - ухмыляется Санджи. - Послушай доктора, рогатая башка, и постой в сторонке, я уж разберусь со всеми.  
\- Что ты там вякнул, двухвостый?!  
Робин вновь улыбается, поглаживая длинными белыми пальцами страницу. Луффи, не обращая ни на кого внимания, в один прыжок перелетает на своё обычное место на носу корабля и неподвижно замирает, уставившись на горизонт.  
Их капитан кажется самым безобидным. С первого взгляда не скажешь, что с этим весёлым парнишкой в шляпе что-то не так - но достаточно посмотреть в его бездонные чёрные глаза ёкая, чтобы иллюзия рассеялась. Да и как "Дьявольский корабль" может вести кто-то другой?  
Иногда Брук, простой фруктовик, чувствует себя в этой компании самым нормальным.  
Хотя... какой нормальный человек оказался бы здесь?  
\- Эй, Брук, - Луффи не оборачивается, но Брук знает, что на его лице сейчас широкая зубастая улыбка. Капитан голоден. Во всех смыслах. - Сыграй ту песню.

Весь Грандлайн знает этот корабль. Одни только имена чудовищ, состоящих в его команде, одинаково пугают и новичков и бывалых пиратов. Мало кому удаётся пережить их гнев. Мало кому выдался шанс дослушать дьявольскую мелодию, что неизменно сопровождает их.  
Сидя в углу таверны, Брук вполуха слушает очередные россказни о "демоне в шляпе" за соседним столом - и из всех сил пытается не рассмеяться.


End file.
